That Butler's Most Delicious Treat
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: Ciel never expected that there would be someone whom Sebastian would fear that much. "Not even I can be a match for her - for she is the professional in exterminating my kind." SebastianCosmos. Kuroshitsuji Black Butler /Sailor Moon crossover
1. 00: Prologue

_**02/05/2011 – **__Okay. This is dedicated to Sesshy's Mistress since she had been bugging me about this story and even wrote a Black Butler/Sailor Moon crossover, because she was inspired by a teaser of upcoming projects on my page. Lots of hugs from me to her, just for that. Anyways, enjoy. The Prologue._

* * *

><p><strong>That Butler's Most Delicious Treat<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>The name 'Jack the Ripper' has become the most infamous in the annals of murder. Yet, the amazing fact is that his identity remains unproven today. In the years 1888-1891 the name was regarded with terror by the residents of London's East End, and was known the world over. So shrouded in myth and mystery is this story that the facts are hard to identify at this remove in time. And it was the officers of Scotland Yard to whom the task of apprehending the fearsome killer was entrusted. They may have failed, but they failed honorably, having made every effort and inquiry in their power to free London of the unknown terror.<em>

_Over the years the mystery has deepened to the degree that the truth is almost totally obscured. Because in the actuality none of the main suspects had been Jack the Ripper. Because the 'loyal dog of the Queen' Earl Phantomhive had apprehended the criminal, with a little help from his not so human butler and one other being._

* * *

><p>Five people stood in front of the rundown building, where coffins and marble crossed stood outside, as samples of the work the owner of the building did. A dark stone sign spelled out 'Undertaker', a skull looming above the 'r' and 't' letter.<p>

"What is this place?" asked Lau with a smile on his face, turning to Sebastian.

"Why do you know this kind of place?" shouted Madame Red, disgruntled by the fact her nephew brought her to such a gloomy place.

"Because the person, whom young master knows, works as an undertaker," replied Sebastian evenly smiling. He opened the heavy door, letting Ciel walk in first.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" asked Ciel looking around the empty room, littered by candles, anatomical statues, coffins.

An eerie chuckle resounded through the room, making everyone shudder, "I knew that you would come," but as they looked around no one was there. The hinges of a nearby coffin screeched, "Welcome, Earl," the lid of the coffin opened and a silver-haired man in a top hat and a robe was revealed. Madame Red, Lau and Grell fell pale, loosing their dignity, mouths wide open. The man had a scar running across his face, his nails were long and painted black. "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" His long arm extended, gently tracing a line across the boy's face.

The young earl blanched. "I didn't come here to play today…"

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look, I can't tell what's on your mind." He retracted his hand giggling slightly. "Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help." Another low chuckle was emitted from the man.

"You know something?" Ciel raised one elegant eyebrow.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." Everyone looked around the room seeing that only coffins were there. Madame Red, Grell and Lau seemed to be awfully blue. "Why not sit on the top?" The undertaker motioned towards the numerous coffins, seeing their hesitation, and just as Ciel Phantomhive was about to sit down on of those, the silver-haired man gasped and raced towards that coffin.

"But first things first," he spoke chidingly, as he opened the coffin.

"What is this?" gasped Madame Red, also known as Angelina Durless. Inside the coffin there was what it seemed like a dead body of a silver-haired woman with very long silver-hair. Her dress was white, slightly tattered and worn on the bottom as if she had taken a walk without a proper overcoat and her legs were bare.

"Is she a doll?" wondered Lau leaning over to get a closer look.

"She's testing my custom-made coffin," exclaimed the Undertaker as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he leaned over to the 'dead body' starting to shake her. And her eyes snapped open. They were an eerie unsettling shade of gray that almost seemed silver. And even if she moved, she still seemed dead.

"I have customers now, deary, so I suppose you would want to leave," chimed the Undertaker, offering a hand to the woman in the coffin. Without a word the woman grabbed the offered hand swiftly using the leverage to jump out of the coffin landing crouched in front of the earl. The moment she glanced up for a second Ciel could feel Sebastian urging to make a step towards her, yet her attention completely shifted to his butler the next second.

Still silent the woman observed Sebastian, her eyes placid, yet the young noble couldn't shake of the feeling that there was something feral in the way she observed Sebastian. As if she was watching a prey. The woman stood up and idly Ciel noted that she was really short. The Undertaker approached her from behind, placing a gray coat over her shoulders. And then without saying anything she left.

"Well, that was rude," spoke Madame Red with a huff, glancing aside.

"You have to forgive her, Serenity is one of a kind," replied the Undertaker, though it seemed as if his reply was geared towards the butler of the Phantomhive family.

"Serenity?" The name was said with a hiss, a tint of shock, fear and detest. The reddish brown eyes shifted to the door, and for a second they shifted to the red color, the vertical slits becoming really narrow. His whole body was tense.

"Sebastian?" The butler startled. He turned to his master, who was inquiringly looking at him. The eyes were back to normal.

* * *

><p>The last few nights had been hectic. He had almost crashed into his fiancée when he was parading around as a girl, and got almost abducted by a pervert. But overall everything was normal, just as usual. He still hadn't the chance to bug Sebastian about that strange event at the Undertaker's place. His butler, no, his demon, had been angry. He felt that dark energy the moment that women had her eyes trained on Sebastian. But from her, he felt nothing. In fact it was as if he was string into a void… no… not correct… he was staring into the endless space littered with stars.<p>

The sudden knock interrupted him.

"What is it?"

It was Sebastian, who had his hands filled with papers. He had been analyzing the list of possible suspects. He flipped open a spread of information: "I've considered various possibilities, but it seems apart form the Viscount, no one else could have been involved…"

The earl sighed in exasperation running a hand through his hair. "Then change the condition of the investigation, right? The invident yesterday had nothing to do with the Viscount!"

"You're right," replied Sebastian, looking over the lists, "There is no else at the Viscount's who could have done such a thing."

The young boy leant back. Now would be a good time to make an inquiry. It was rather strange from Sebastian to behave that way.

"Did you know that woman," Sebastian glanced over, "the one who was sleeping in that coffin," Ciel's blue eyes shifted to his butler who tensed for a second, as if not wishing to reply to that question. "Could she be connected to those murders?" he asked. It was a leap of faith, but who knew. Perhaps she was also connected to that flipside of reality, like Sebastian.

He looked up, just as the demon pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, his eyes glowing red, a taunting smirk upon his lips.

"Sebastian?"

"I doubt that _she _would lower herself to the level of killing prostitutes," spoke the black-haired man. His grin widened, "She is not an enemy nor a threat to you or any other humans, but she may as well strike me down if she wishes so to happen," he spoke. The younger boy froze. Strike Sebastian down? Was that even possible?

"What do you mean?"

"Don't concern yourself with matters older than the time itself," the butler threw up the papers he was holding, "Better make your checkmate against Jack the Ripper, My Lord," with a mocking bow the butler bowed to him.

That night Ciel Phantomhive couldn't get even a piece of information out of his butler, Sebastian, about that elusive silver-haired female. Although he did get information about Jack the Ripper. Who was in fact not human at all.

* * *

><p>And so here they were, standing in a deserted alley. It was really cold, but they had to stand on guard. That guard would finally come. They had to catch him, no matter what he was. Maria Gale, the next victim, they would be able to stop him before he ever could get his hands on her.<p>

"Besides missing their internal organs, you said the victims had something else in common?" asked Ciel, pushing down another shiver, as he hugged himself. When Sebastian didn't reply, as he was intently staring into the darkness, the young noble snapped, "Are you listening to me?"

The butler jumped slightly turning to him with an apologetic look, and then the scream made them both freeze. And so it started. That Grell Sutcliff person was inside, his teeth jagged as if he were a predator. And even his hair-color was fake as it washed off in the rain to reveal a blood red person. That person was a Death God. And he had an accomplice. His aunt. Madame Red. That woman detested the prostitutes who came to her clinic, deciding to abort the children they conceived. Eveyrthing was blurry to the young boy from then on. Until one event. When Madame Red stood in front of him, shouting to Grell that he was still her nephew and she didn't fish to kill him. He could only see the bright red flowing from her back as her life was ended, shredded by the Death Scythe of Grell. His aunt fell to the ground, the ground around her stained the same red as her clothes and hair. She had still protected him. She had still loved him, even if she was distorted by her own darkness, which haunted her. The pale child fell to his knees next to her.

"Sebastian, take down Jack the Ripper," spoke Ciel, as he gently closed her eyes.

The butler smirked and nodded turning to the red-haired Death God, yet there was _that person. _Standing in front of him, her hand clutching around his neck, raising him off the ground, she was still barefoot, her hair loose and whipping in the wind, her white torn dress hugging her body, as it became translucent in the rain.

"You, you're supposed to be sleeping in your insane nightmares," stuttered Grell through pain, looking down in hatred.

"Pitiful Death God," whispered the woman, whom the Undertaker called Serenity, effortlessly flinging the Death God into a wall, "How dare you? You are the mediator between my side and _his side, _and you have done such atrocious crimes," she spoke quietly, her voice low and ghostly.

"They said you have gone insane," muttered the Death God standing up, pointing his bizarre Death Scythe towards her. Her eyes narrowed the woman extended her hand and made a clenched her fist. The next second the Death Scythe broke apart, as the Death God gasped in pain, backing off, frantically clawing against the wall, as if wishing it would swallow him.

"Death is not good enough for the likes of you," she whispered and with the same motion of her hand, the Death God was raised up into the air, clutching at his heart, breathing heavily. There was a faint sound of a crystal shattering, and with a soul tearing scream the Death God started turning into dust.

Few more second passed as Ciel and Sebastian both stood frozen, while the woman impassively looked upon the form of the red-haired Death God who was fading away, his dust washed into the ground by the rain. Finally she turned her eyes on Sebastian.

"Demon," she hissed menacingly, placing her hand forwards. The air started to shimmer and a sword appeared floating in front of her. This brought the young noble out of his stupor.

"Who are you" he shouted. Her attention switched over to him and for a while she observed him. Once more Ciel felt as if he was staring into the endless skies filled with stars. Then with a frown, she leaped up, effortlessly flying into air, landing on the roof of the house were Marie Gale once lived. Needless to say that Ciel didn't doubt even more that for a second that she was no human. That house was four floors high.

With a swish of her cloak the woman disappeared into the darkness and Sebastian finally relaxed.

"Who was she?" asked Ciel, as his butler once more denied him the answer, "I order you to answer me, Sebastian," growled the young boy.

Darkly chuckling the demon turned his blood-red gaze to him, as Ciel shivered suddenly. From cold or from the sudden fear, the boy didn't know.

"Not even I can be a match for her -," the demon-butler paused, "The Lady of Stars - for she is the professional in exterminating my kind," his eyes turned towards the rood where they had last seen her, "She has beaten our master so many times. And even Death Gods fall to their knees in front of her. Because she is above Death, She is above God, She is above the Devil. She is the only equal to Chaos – our Great Master."

"What does that mean?"

"She is the epitome of light. Its avatar. The strongest being in the universe, besides our Great Master Chaos. She is Serenity. The last of the fabled Star Guardians, who ceased to exist eons before the time of this universe. Sailor Cosmos."

* * *

><p><strong>End Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>0502/2011 – **__Timeline: Sailor Moon long after the end of the manga. Kuroshitsuji, starting from Chapter 8 of manga. So here you go, the prologue for this project of mine. Don't expect me to update it ridiculously often, since I have like a million others. But of course nothing better than a reasonable amount of reviews to motivate me. But meanwhile, go read my Yuugiou/Sailor Moon crossovers, Acheron: Originis and Acheron: Infinitas if you haven't read the latest updates from 24-26 of April yet._


	2. 01: Inugami

_**10/06/2011 – **__Due to the fact that me and Sesshy's Mistress are blackmailing each other to update faster this story and her story My Fairytale, pffft, expect more updates on this story. :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to all those who reviewedfavourites/put story on alert list: Yurara-chan **(thanks, darling), **Daphne Tomorrow **(enjoy), **SailorMoon20114486, Just Me, SoulReaperRitsuka **(hahah, thanks, enjoy), **pie31416, Cosmic-lover **(hohoh, why I love strange myserious stories beats me, must be the X:1999 soundtrack I'm listening to), **Lemon cupcakes **(I'll be following a mix of manga/anime storylines and this is why Grell is not important, sides, I don't like him), **SailorMeowMeow **(awww, thanks, Sebastian is awesome, but I like Atem more), **Sesshy's Mistress **(here you go, you greedy woman!), **Saris Yui **(you have no idea how much she's been bugging me :D), **Midnight Marauder, Sailor Solaris2, Usagi Uchiha, deathstar, midlight bunny, Reinstar Queen of the void, serenity wayne, ShatteredHeartandSoul, Snush, SparklingAlchemist**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>That Butler's Most Delicious Treat<strong>

**01**

**Inugami**

* * *

><p>It was long after all people, who had come to pay respects to the fallen Lady Red, had left that she finally appeared. Only he was there to see her. Truthfully said he was one of the few to see her clearly. To most others she was a mere whisper, an echo of an era long by, and most didn't even notice her.<p>

"Amazing to see you here, Serenity," he said quietly. Her silver eyes zeroed in on him, and even such a creature as he, old and revered by others of his kind froze under her scrutiny. She always managed to do that to him, but then again it was to be expected. Not every day one could see such a magnificent creature, which was far above the Red String of Fate; the one who had reset the time so many times; the one who had orchestrated many great and horrible events. One of the two superpowers in this world - Lady Cosmos.

She turned away quietly to the coffin of the fallen noble, her fingers dancing over Lady Red's forehead, and from the air above a glowing orb descended.

"Her soul… my, the Shinigami will be quite angry when they find it nowhere," murmured the silver-haired ex-Shinigami. A very unladylike snort was heard from Serenity, who extended her hand softly catching the glittering ball of light and brought it close to her chest.

"Just like you burned brightly within your life, shall you burn brightly after you death, go forth Lady Red and be a bright fire spirit," whispered Serenity, the first words he had heard from her ever since he found her in that downpour looking around like a lost child. On her forehead a bright glowing eight-pointed star appeared as it glowed ethereally. Immediately the sphere lit up, flashed a fiery orange color and then zoomed away.

"You do know that this way she'll exist forever?" asked the Undertaker, not quite comprehending reasons why Serenity decided to make Lady Red a fire spirit.

"How many spirits that protect the Earth are left here?" murmured Serenity outstretching her fingers into the light streams that filtered through the colored glass panels of the church. Around her hands several multi-colored butterflies that appeared out of thin air fluttered. "Not that many, because of the war between children of light and children of darkness. There are no neutral spirits left to protect the Earth and her children."

The Undertaker grinned widely. "And what about us?"

Serenity whirled around her eyes narrowed, as she wished to say something, but then obviously thought not to do so. She disregarded his question and strode out of the church. Obediently he followed her. Things were finally starting to look interesting in this boring, oh so boring world.

How amusing that his graduating course were the last to be shown the sleeping queen, the grave, where for what is was to be expected, an eternity the queen would sleep, only to awaken at the end of the world. But then again, maybe the end of the world was already close by, which is why she had appeared.

Though he had been quite scared, when Ciel Phantomhive arrived with his butler, after all, it was no secret that the queen harbored a strong dislike for children of darkness, eliminating those interfering with humans on sight. And Sebastian was exactly that. But he supposed today they could have a calm chat over tea about her deteriorated mental state, after all the Lord of Phantomhive and his servants were today at Houndsworth.

The Undertaker stifled a chuckle, oh how it endlessly amused him to annoy Serenity, since she really didn't wish to harm him, unless he broke some cosmic laws. Speaking of laws, he wondered how many of the current laws in tact were synchronized with _their _laws. Serenity strayed from their path back to his shop, instead walking in a completely wrong direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" exclaimed the Undertaker running after the silver-haired queen. She simply shrugged and within a few steps the air around her shimmered and she disappeared. The Undertaker heaved a sigh.

"Why do I even bother?" he murmured, sticking hands into his pockets and walking away the other way, from whence Serenity took a spirit's road to wherever she decided to go. He was a Shinigami, a neutral party, but even he couldn't follow the paths that the old gods and deities took.

* * *

><p>To an average passerby she would have seemed to be a ghost: that was the way she walked. Light-stepped and frail. Her hair was a color not even seen on the elderly - otherworldly, silvery-hued tresses that seemed to flow in nonexistent wind.<p>

_Step by step move forwards; try to ignore the gaping hole in my heart. Why am I awoken again? It is not the time for the end of the world yet. It is not time for Chaos and I to awaken and to battle it out once more destroying the world in the process and creating it anew. Breathing, speaking, reacting, everything seems to be so foreign to me now… am I even human anymore._

She had ended up walking through the lush forests and countryside of the land that had given birth to her, at the beginning of this life's journey. Just for that, she also changed her appearance to suit this land once more. A pale grey, silvery kimono adorned her pale body, and her hair was gathered into intricate loops.

_I can barely hear the wind; I can barely feel the touch of the ground beneath my feet. Am I even Serenity anymore? I ceased being Usagi Tsukino a long time ago, when the pain from their loss had dulled, when the scars were no longer visible, and when I couldn't even feel my heart beating anymore. But have I stopped being even Serenity, my last remaining tie to the mortal world, the ethereal Princess of the Moon. I am I truly now a solitary guardian, the Queen of the Stars._

How long had she slept? How long had it been since her last battle with Chaos? How long was it since she glanced at the developing Earth, after the last reset of the world? Everything felt so strange… she barely felt the spirits that had been always born with the planets, the neutral parties, the old gods of forests, lakes, animals. Guardian spirits to some, but gods in their own right.

_Was there ever a time before, when I heard the cries and whispers of planets and stars so clearly? Was there ever a time before when I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, because the words of the world around me eclipsed them? Was there a time before when I couldn't even feel where I end and where the world begins? Was there ever a time before when I could not even close my eyes, in fear of living the life of someone else? Was there ever a time before when I feared sleeping so much that I would have to go to a Shinigami to sleep calmly under the death-spells of their kind?_

For some reason their presence was scarce, and there were much less of them than there was supposed to be. Instead there were much more humans than at this age were supposed to be. The balance was disrupted and it was now her mission to restore it. Someone was messing with the natural cycle of life.

She came to a halt. This was the place from which she heard the desperate cries and howls of one of the remaining clans of elder gods. The moment she stepped into the meadow, the gods began to howl in respect, just the same as they howled to the moon. One of them ran up to her, bowing lowly, as it implored her with its eyes. It was an inugami, one of those who watched over this area, and the one who ran up to her was the largest of them all, towering over her it was at least three times larger.

"You must be their mother," whispered Serenity, the words coming out coarse and husky, since she barely used her voice in this aeon. The large white dog lowered her head to Serenity, and the silver-haired woman touched it's nose to hear the plea. Her eyes closed in concentration.

"Your child was stolen?" she whispered. Another whimper was heard from the giant dog-goddess, "Taken away to another country, where you can't ever go, because it is under the power of one god," continued Serenity, shuffling through the memories of the dog goddess. Finally she retracted her hand and smiled softly at the inugami, patting her nose.

"I'll get him back," she murmured and disappeared in sparkles.

_Follow the faint thread of their connection; find the inugami that was taken away from his homeland. Find him Ginzuishou._

With a bright flash of light, she appeared somewhere. Reaching out around her, she found that she arrived back in England, the land where she first awoke and met the Undertaker. She wasn't in London: that much she could guess.

"Who are you?" exclaimed a voice behind her. Serenity whirled around and came face to face with four humans. An elderly Japanese man dressed in a safari hunting outfit, a red-headed maid wearing thick glasses, a sandy-haired man with a chiseled face, a young blonde boy with aquamarine eyes. They were all staring wide-eyed at her and internally Serenity cursed: she should have anticipated that there _could _be humans at the place, where she would have arrived and she should have checked the area before dropping out of the sky.

"Your kimono is very beautiful, ojou-san," spoke the elderly Japanese, sipping contently at his tea, and immediately the older blond male, started yelling at him about weirdoes that appear out of thin air.

"Tanaka! She appeared out of thin air and we have a rabid demon dog advancing on us!" he yelled angrily, throttling the old man, who chuckled lightly.

_Demon dog?_

The silver queen turned around slowly and sure enough: in front of her towered the same being for whom she came. Twice her size the inugami glared at her with reddish eyes, hatred seeping from it: a familiar hatred, something she hadn't encountered since the beginning of this era. The giant dog's fur raised in anger, as it growled at her, its bright red eyes bore into her.

_Chaos… of course…_

* * *

><p>After they had encountered the strange naked man, who had nibbled at the hand of Sir Barrymore, buried along with many other body parts, after they had encountered the village people running off to appease the demon dog, they made their way through the forest surrounding the village, going after Finny until they reached and old rundown cathedral or castle of some sorts. Even in the distance they still heard the howling of some unknown dog creature, perhaps the one who had killed Sir Barrymore.<p>

"Th-this noise is…" murmured Finny. And then in the fog before them a giant form of a dog, more similar to a wolf with glowing red eyes appeared; from it's mouth fire sprouted. "Oh, that's!" muttered Bardroy, and then the fog cleared and they all saw the terrifying form of the one, whom they were chasing.

"The Devil Dog!" screamed the three servants of the Phantomhive manor. The next happened too fast for the confused maid, one second Finny was running towards the devil dog, screaming Angela's name, Baldo trying to shoot down the dangerous creature, and then Finny was thrown back to them the dog charging towards. And just when they thought they could do nothing anymore, a bright flash of light descended from the heavens and someone appeared in front of them, standing in the way of the demon dog, who paused in confusion.

Mey-Rin blinked in surprise, as she adjusted her sunglasses to see the newcomer. For a second she thought it to be Sebastian, who always had a knack to wondrously appearing and saving them from imminent doom, but at the sight of long silver hair moving in the wind in sync with a grey kimono, she corrected herself, this was definitely not Sebastian. The demon dog whimpered a bit and backed away from the newcomer that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" shouted Baldo.

The woman whirled around, and even with her impaired sight Mey-Rin could felt herself so small and insignificant under the impartial, solemn silver gaze. _'An angel' _her mind supplied.

"Your kimono is very beautiful, ojou-san," said Tanaka, as he sat down onto his knees, getting a cup of steaming tea from who knows where, but he always seemed to have these somewhere stocked away.

"Tanaka! She appeared out of thin air and we have a rabid demon dog advancing on us!" yelled Baldo, as he grabbed Tanaka and started throttling him. At that the silver being turned back to face the demon dog, who seemingly got over the fright induced by her arrival.

"Poor _inugami_, reduced to such a horrid state." The words were quiet and coarse, as if she hadn't spoken for an eternity. She turned back to them, tapping the bridge of her nose in consideration, much to the horror of the Phantomhive servants ignoring the threat behind her. "I would appreciate if you would leave these premises now. I will take care of the_ inugami_," she said coldly.

"What's an inugami?" asked Baldo scratching his head.

"In Japanese mythology and inugami is a type of familiar spirit resembling and originating usually from a dog," replied Tanaka. The trio raised their sight from the mysterious lady to the demon dog that was slowly, carefully advancing on her, as if careful of her. Mey-Rin whimpered, the demon dog was a familiar spirit, a supernatural phenomenon. How were they supposed to take care of that?

"Careful!" shouted Finny dashing forward. Another furious howl resounded from the white demon dog, as it slashed with its paw at the petite woman. Slowly as if time was stopping, the lady turned around her eyes wide. Mey-Rin clutched her eyes shut.

"Sebastian!" breathed out Baldo. The red-haired maid opened her eyes. Sebastian was standing in front of the mysterious lady, easily holding back the demon dog's strike. But what was most intriguing was the way the woman's stance had changed. Before, when facing the demon dog, or inugami as she called it, she was relaxed and didn't seem to feel threatened at all. But now, her stance, her eyes were all fixed on Sebastian, as if he was the true enemy, a true threat to her.

"You!" she hissed angrily. Sebastian glanced back at the woman, a hint of recognition in his eyes.

"While I certainly don't doubt your capability to take care of this threat, I must ask you to step back, as this was is an assignment from my master," spoke the butler evenly, and with an action that surprised everyone, he extended his hand fluidly backwards, striking her in the middle of her chest, sending her back into them, where Finny caught her.

Sebastian turned back to the demon dog, smiling languidly: "My, my! You're certainly good at the 'shake hands' command," he said, and the grinned darkly, "However as it was expected, it's a bit heavy!" and with a swift movement of the hand that had held the paw, the white beast went soaring up and back into the ruins, bringing down the remains of a wall.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be playing around!" spoke a cool familiar voice. The Phantomhive servants turned around, and there stood Ciel Phantomhive disinterestedly looking at Sebastian and then turning his gaze to the silver lady in Finny's arms.

"Young master!" exclaimed the Phantomhive servants.

"Ciel Phantomhive," murmured the lady, as she stood up, shaking off Finny's hands from around her, "How interesting," she whispered. Ciel's blue eyes glared at her half-heartedly, as if he was deciding whether she was a threat or not. Mey-Rin looked between Sebastian, Ciel and the lady in interest. There was obviously something going on, as the three seemed to know each other.

"Of course, I intend to clean up in just a moment," replied Sebastian, bowing to Ciel, not before sending a wary glance towards the lady. The dog demon stood up, eyes glowing red, as it started advancing again on them, before suddenly changing its demeanor. The glow in the eyes died down and it started whining in an excited manner.

"It's a scent you can't resist?" murmured Sebastian, raising a box of dog treats. "A puppy's favourite. They would like to eat it everyday. Inukko." The dog opened its mouth, drool pouring out, as it wagged its tail. The demon dog howled happily as it leapt at Sebastian.

"Watch out!" shouted Mey-Rin.

"The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and to strengthen its loyalty," spoke Sebastian calmly, not minding the giant form zooming in on him. "In other words, the reward and punishment." The black-haired male leapt up, much to the amazement of everyone except Ciel and the lady, landing on the muzzle of the dog. "First the reward!" he said, and started nuzzling on the dog's nose, that immediately closed its eyes in pleasure. "And then the punishment!" he exclaimed, striking down the demon dog.

"No!" exclaimed the lady suddenly darting forwards, but Finny grabbed her. Mey-Rin watched in amazement, as for the first time in her life she saw Finny struggling to hold down a person.

"It's dangerous!" exclaimed Finny, shaken by the might of the woman in his arms.

"Reward!" "Punishment!" Those were the cries of Sebastian as he either petted the beast, or struck it, varying his course of actions, much to the horror of the silver lady, who stared in shock at him. Her struggling died down, much to Finny's relief, and then the blonde boy went hurtling into them.

Even Sebastian froze. The lady stood crouched on the ground, the silver-haired flowing around her, as an aftermath of her quick motion, which sent Finny flying into them. "Impossible!" murmured Mey-Rin taking a step back from the super-human woman, who straightened up and slowly walked towards Sebastian and the demon dog. It was then that she started speaking.

"How ludicrous, that you of all people would treat an inugami like that," she spoke furiously, untying the sash of her kimono and retrieving a magnificent sword, made out of what it seemed stone, encrusted in crystals and gem, following a pattern of crescents. Sebastian took a step back in fear or shock, Mey-Rin couldn't quite place it. But the silver woman walked past Sebastian, her sword extended in front of her, as she started chanting.

"In the name of my mother Selene, the Moon Goddess, I command the darkness to leave the creature of Terra." The sword in her hands began to glow, as the dog howled in anger and charged at her. Finny once more dashed forwards, only to be held back by Sebastian, who intently stared at the showdown. In a feat that they thought only Sebastian capable of, the silver lady leapt up in an impossibly high jump, flipping in the air to mount the white beast.

"In the name of the stars and the realm of light!" she shouted, and lowered her sword into the neck of the dog beast. They expected a splash of blood, the dog dying, but never the lightshow of sparkles and feathers that appeared in front of them. It encompassed the demon dog, flying straight into the ground, boring deep into the earth. The light died down then and they continued the flight of their trajectory. The beast landed on the ground and his form started shrinking, forming the body of the same young man, they had seen in the forest of limbs.

"It's him!" shouted Mey-Rin pointing. The silver lady hid her sword, and the young man stood up, looking around in confusion. When his eyes landed on her, they widened a mere fraction and he fell to his knees, bowing reverently to their mysterious person. And in another bright flash of light the two disappeared, leaving the Phantomhive residents alone in the ruins of a castle, a deep large hole in the ground. The earth started shaking and from beneath the ground gushed out a steaming fountain of hot water.

"Unbelievable," murmured Finny, as Ciel scoffed angrily and beckoned Sebastian to him.

* * *

><p>"What is you name?" asked Serenity petting the head of the inugami pup. He was young, barely out of her 'teen' years so to say. It had taken her hours to dress him up. He had declined wearing any of the Westernized clothing, and only agreed to her ministrations once she conjured a men's kimono for him.<p>

_Pluto._

Serenity's eyebrows rose. She was sure that it was not his name. It sounded more like a name for a dog. Without a doubt, the one who ensnared him in the dark spell she removed had given that name to him. Unforgivable. It was unforgivable to treat an inugami this way. The dog spirit rested peacefully in her lap.

"Do you want to go home?"

_Home? Where is home?_

He raised her head to look at her imploringly. Her breath hitched. They wiped his memory clean.

_Home is with you. Because I feel peace here._

Serenity wryly smiled. Well, she supposed she could keep him close until he regained his memories.

* * *

><p>They were gathering the last remaining things they brought here, and Angela was saying her goodbyes to everyone. Sebastian watched her suspiciously. He had a pretty good hunch about her, but it was rather strange that she didn't show herself to Serenity. She did thought explain that <em>Pluto<em>, as she called him, was her pet and she took care of him, and that she felt real bad about him going awry like that, though she was really happy that he went along with a nice lady like herself.

"Um," began Finny uncomfortably, "Miss Angela?"

Angela turned to him, her eyes half-closed, and everything about her screamed danger to Sebastian. Perhaps he knew why she didn't dare to show her face in front of Serenity. After all, how did a familiar spirit native to the shores of Japan end up in England and right here, where _she _was?

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Finny," she said smiling, reaching out to cup Finny's face, much to his embarrassment, "Let us meet again." Briefly she kissed Finny on the cheek, making the young boy flush red like a tomato.

"Well, let us make headway!" spoke Sebastian.

Angela turned to him, her violet eyes closing in delight, "I'll definitely come to visit you one day," she said.

Sebastian frowned. "Please refrain from doing that. Taming a corrupted inugami is pretty hard," he said, and her eyes opened, and Sebastian felt as if he was staring at a snake that was slowly coiling itself around him. "But you seem to have a talent for that," he said offhandedly. He had a trump card, how to see if his suspicions were right about her. "But it is rather interesting you didn't want to meet his savior, Serenity," he said with a smirk. And just as he predicted, the pale-haired maid stumbled backwards in shock.

"Let's go Sebastian!" said his master impatiently, and with a mocking bow to the pale-haired Angel, _that angel, _he climbed into the carriage, taking the reins into his hands. Really, it was interesting why this angel didn't dare to show her face in front of her goddess-queen. Perhaps the contract with his master would make him encounter more of these intriguing events. After all, demons tended to get bored easily.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Phantomhive mansion," whispered Serenity, as she stood straight on top of the rood, her eyes surveying the scene around her. Meiou, the inugami, who had been called Pluto by his capturers, shifted beside her nervously as a carriage approached the manor.<p>

"Well, Meiou," said Serenity, as she peacefully sat down, "Let us wait for our prey to arrive," she spoke, summoning the Sword of Sealing into her hands, as her silver eyes zeroed in on the approaching carriage. None of the residents of the vehicle seemed to notice her, but she was not that stupid as to suggest that _he _didn't notice her. His red eyes were fixed on her form, a small smirk made its way onto Serenity's lips

* * *

><p><strong>End 01<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1006/2011 – **__Tadaaa… next chapter: Serenity demolishes half of the Phantomhive mansion. Will our beloved butler escape her powers? After all, a mere demon stands no chance against Sailor Cosmos._

_**Review if you enjoyed this story. Nothing excuses you from liking my stories and not leaving some feedback.**_


End file.
